In your Head In my heart
by AlexKylan
Summary: Résumé: Kylan Hottes; gardien arrogant. Alex Masson; psychologue infidèle. L'un est gay et sans attache, l'autre marié et père de famille. Mais la rencontre entre les deux hommes risquent de bouleverser leur conviction. (YAOI! Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas!)
1. La rencontre

**-KYLAN-**

Il n'en revenait pas. C'était… n'importe quoi. Deux semaines. Deux putain de semaines qu'il travaillait ici et déjà, il était sur la corde raide.

Franchement, il n'était pas là pour chouchouter les employés, mais leur faire peur. Les mots doux, c'était aux autres à les dire. Personnellement, il préférait parler avec ses poings et les menaces.

Ou sa queue. Mais bon, c'était une autre histoire.

Il frappa à la porte, assez violemment, et n'attendit pas qu'on lui réponde, entrant comme s'il était chez lui. Parce que vous savez, pour Kylan Hottes, chez lui, c'était partout où il allait.

**«**S'lut. T'es l'psy?**»**, Demanda-t-il sans réellement attendre de réponse, lançant la feuille maudite sur le bureau avant de s'écraser dans un fauteuil, les jambes bien écartées. **«**Bon, j't'explique. On m'a donné c'petit papier d'merde parce qu'apparemment, j'aurais des problèmes d' ''attitude'' 'vec les p'tain d'employés. Trop violent ou un truc d'genre. **»**

Il haussa les épaules, soupirant de devoir être ici à perdre son temps. Merde quoi, il n'était même pas payé durant ces heures perdues. Grimaçant en repensant à LA dernière chose qu'il a faite pour attirer la foudre des patrons, il continua.

**«**Donc, comme t'as surement pas l'goût d'me voir la face et qu'j'ai pas l'goût d'perdre mon temps à discuter sans baiser, j'te propose une p'tit gat'rie, à moins qu'tu veule la totale, et t'écris que j'suis ok et on s'revoit plus.**»**

Ce fut à la fin de ses mots qu'il leva enfin les yeux, les posant sur un homme assez séduisant – quoiqu'avec une barbe de trois jour de trop – au regard aussi perçant que le sien. Là, c'était beaucoup plus intéressant. Comment résister?

**«**Fuck. T'es sex en plus. Oublie la gat'rie, on baise. Ici ou chez toi? **»**

**-ALEX-**

Dans son bureau pour changer, il est en train de relire la fiche de son futur rendez-vous. Un rapide résumé lui avait suffi pour se donner une idée de la manière dont la séance allait se passer. L'homme ne serait certainement pas très ravi de se trouver en face d'un psy et lui allait devoir trouver plusieurs techniques pour le mettre à l'aise et obtenir les réponses qui lui permettront de faire son rapport. Ce n'était pas les pires mais ce n'était pas les plus faciles non plus.

On toqua à la porte et il s'apprêtait à aller ouvrir quand le type de la sécurité entra sans se présenter, balança une feuille et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil. Bon, ok, ce n'était pas gagné. Alex se rasseye en silence et alla prendre le fameux papier pour jeter un œil dessus. Ok… C'était bien Kylan.

Il reporta son regard émeraude sur ce dernier, le jaugeant rapidement à sa tenue et à sa façon de parler. Ce n'était pas bien difficile de comprendre qu'il n'était pas enchanté d'être ici et qu'il ne comprenait apparemment les raisons de sa présence dans son bureau.

Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir… Le canadien se retint de soupirer pour ne pas fausser déjà la séance et se retint d'arquer un sourcil à la proposition. De quoi ?! Il avait bien entendu ?

**« Je ne crois pas que …** Se racle la gorge, **ça fonctionne comme ça…** ça se saurait ! **»**

Heureusement qu'il était doué pour ne rien montrer, manquerait plus qu'il se mette à rougir, confus qu'on le prenne pour ce qu'il n'était pas. L'avantage, c'était qu'il en avait entendu pas mal et l'américain n'était pas le premier à tenter de le choquer si c'était le cas.

**«** **Figures toi que j'ai largement le temps et l'envie de voir ta face comme tu le dis si bien…donc, on va commencer par le début ? Je suis Alex… »**

Inutile de tendre la main pour une poignée de main. Il pouvait bien sympathiser avec ses patients. Mais peut-être pas trop vite avec ceux qui viennent de dire qu'ils veulent baiser avec lui ou lui faire une gâterie… ça risque de donner des faux espoirs.

**« On va commencer par mettre des règles dès le départ sinon, je crois que tu vas te retrouver sans boulot avant même de comprendre ce qui t'arrive. **Autant mettre les choses au clair dès le départ. **»**

Il était sympa mais il n'était pas du genre non plus à se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

**«Je suis pas ton pote, ton copain ou bien celui que tu vas baiser. Je suis ici pour savoir si tu peux travailler de manière correcte… Donc, soit tu me prouves que tu es capable de te tenir ou bien tu fais déjà demi-tour… mais dans ce cas, pas la peine de revenir… »**

C'était clair ? Ou il fallait en plus qu'il fasse un dessin ? Lentement il reposa la feuille sur le bureau et s'y accouda, croisant les jambes. Il voulait jouer au malin ? Pas de soucis… il changerait de ton en fonction. Les têtes brulées, il en connaissait plusieurs.

**« Et pour info avant que ça revienne sur le tapis. Je suis pas gay donc, pas la peine de me proposer quoique ce soit qui pourrait te faire éviter cette séance et certainement les prochaines si tu persistes à me parler ainsi… »**

Il relève le menton, lançant un regard presque glacé qui n'était que contrecarrer par le vert de ses pépites.

**« Donc, on commence par le début ? Tu sais pourquoi t'es là ? Tu me donnes ta version ? »**

Selon, il prenait des pincettes ou non en fonction. Kylan ne donnait pas l'impression qu'il fallait en prendre… au contraire.

**L : Cher lecteur! J'espère que ca été un plaisir pour vous de lire autant que ca été un plaisir pour nous d'écrire. Kylan et Alex ont une relation depuis plus d'un an (oui oui, il y a plusieurs autres chapitres en cours!) et comme vous l'avez surement remarqué, il y a deux styles d'écriture. J'interprète le 'role' de Kylan et mon amie S fait celui d'Alex. Les chapitres vont –sauf exception – toujours suivre comme celui-ci. J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos commentaires. PS : Nous ne savons pas à l'avance ce qui va se passer. Le plaisir du RP! ****J**

**S : Bonjour, je suis S! La deuxième auteur! J'espère que vous prenez autant de plaisir à suivre les aventures d'Alex et Kylan que moi, de l'écrire avec L! Si vous avez des questions, des interrogations, des suggestions, n'hésitez pas En espérant que vous continuerez à nous suivre! A bientôt ^^ **


	2. Que la Thérapie commence

**-KYLAN-**

Les coins des lèvres de Kylan se pincèrent au fur et à mesure du discours. Putain, mais s'il s'attendait à ca! Dire qu'en arrivant ici, il avait cru avoir affaire à un petit bedonnant – oui, il aurait été prêt à faire une gâterie à un vieux chauve – et qu'il avait plutôt un lion face à lui. Non, pas un lion, un lion n'avait pas des yeux aussi étincelants. Un dragon? Oui. Un dragon et lui était le tigre, deux forces de la nature qui se combattaient depuis des décennies.

Ses sourcils se rejoignirent de plus en plus, les ordres n'étant pas son fort. En fait, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui l'était, le sexe, la bagarre, l'alcool et les drogues mises à part.

-J'ai pas d'mandé d'avoir un pote, un copain et encore moins un psy ringard. J'capable d'travailler, j'suis pas idiot même si c'est c'que tu penses.

Pas gay? C'était à rire! Le mec sentait le gay à plein nez. La seule chose qui faisait hésiter Kylan était la position du mec. Il avait la carrure d'un Seme, mais hmmm nah! C'était un chaud Uke, qui combattrait la place jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre plus fort que lui, c'est-à-dire Kylan. Perdu dans ses pensées plutôt perverses, Kylan se réchauffa un peu, l'idée de prendre l'autre sur le bureau lui donna quelques frissons. Oh oui, ils pourraient rendre les séances beaucoup plus intéressantes s'ils le voulaient.

-Hein? T'as dit d'quoi? Sorry, j'pensais à ton p'tit cul autour d'ma queue.

Ce qui n'était pas faux.

S'étirant comme le grand félin blanc, il changea de position, se plaçant avec aise, une jambe repliée sous l'autre, les mains sur son ventre, sous le nombril.

-J'ai quoi si j'te raconte c'que j'ai fait? T'veux savoir si j'ai été battu? Violé? Si j'ai fait partie d'un gang? Si j'ai tué? Si j'ai violé? T'veux savoir pourquoi j'aurais des 'problèmes d'attitude' pour l'inscrire dans tes p'tains d'note et gagner ton foutu salaire à fin d'la journée avant d'aller t'masturber s'la douche au lieu d'aller baiser ta femme – ou ton mec? Oh, t'crois que j'ai pas r'marqué l'anneau? Nah, c'fait longtemps qu't'es avec elle? L'pauvre, baiser 'vec un gay, c'doit pas être plaisant.

Il se pencha un peu plus vers l'avant, comme s'il allait lui poser une question confidentielle.

-Dis, t'es capable d'finir en elle ou t'dois toujours t'finir tout seul? J'ai pas b'soin de psy. Period. Et t'as pas b'soin d'moi.

**-ALEX-**

Et bien raté ! il n'était ni petit, ni bedonnant et encore moins chauve. Donc, raté pour la pipe ! Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir ! Alex avait été clair là-dessus, quelques soient les idées de son vis-à-vis. A sa façon de parler, il valait mieux mettre les points sur les 'i' dès le départ. Sinon, il perdrait le fil et n'arriverait à plus rien tirer de cette séance. Ne pas se laisser submerger, ne pas laisser l'opportunité à l'autre de prendre le dessus, de lui faire croire qu'il dirigeait la conversation. Une règle de psy. Facile à tenir en règle générale n'est-ce pas ? Surtout dans le cadre de son bureau. Il était maître…

Il ne le quitte pas des yeux, prêt à saisir tout ce qui lui dira, qui pourrait servir ou non à ses notes. Vu l'expression de son visage, il avait visé juste et enregistra mentalement que les ordres étaient déjà un problème... Problème de coopération ? Possible… Mais il préféra attendre encore un peu avant de poser plus en avant ses conclusions.

**« L'idiot est celui qui le pense.** **»**

Sa voix est aussi douce que demandant aucune réplique. Le mettre à l'aise ? Pas la peine, il avait pris ses quartiers en s'installant de cette façon devant lui. Donc, autant aborder la conversation d'une autre manière. Il arque un sourcil.

**«Maintenant que je t'ai rassuré sur mes pensées, on va revenir sur les raisons de ta présence. A fortiori, ton employeur se pose la question de tes capacités. Je suis là pour les définir. **

**«Le reste, à la limite…»**Il relève le menton, dominant le fil de ses pensées. **«Ça me regarde pas… »**

Un discours qui se contredisait intérieurement. Mais il n'allait pas lui dire, directement qu'il comptait tout lui demander. C'était le meilleur moyen pour ne rien obtenir. L'indifférence, c'était une bonne attaque aussi.

Son visage ne marqua aucune réaction concernant la vulgarité de Kylan. Il ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir.

**« Penses à ce que tu veux du moment que ça ne t'empêche pas de réfléchir…** **»**

Alex sourit, narquois.

**«** **Ah mais il faut que je répète… ? Je retire ce que j'ai dit… »**

Le psychologue ne lâcherait rien. Et semble-t-il, Kylan n'était pas du genre à se confier. Restait à jouer plus subtil. Il joua avec le fameux anneau qui vint sur le tapis, songeant effectivement quelques secondes à sa femme avant de secouer la tête, un fin sourire aux lèvres, professionnel alors que son regard était tout autre.

**« Reprenons depuis le début puisque tu abordes les sujets de toi-même : tu as été battu ? violé ? Un gang ? Tu as tué, violé ? »**

Il ressortit sa liste comme si de rien n'était.

**«** **Et oui, j'ai un salaire comme toi tu l'aura si mes fameuses putains de notes ressortent positives... quant à mes masturbations, mes temps de baise ou encore mes préférences sexuelles, je crois que cela ne te regarde pas.. »**

Le canadien le détailla, prêt à lui rendre la répartie si besoin. Il était psy, pas victime. Il ne fallait pas confondre.

**« J'ai fait le tour ? Ou d'autres questions avant que tu ne commences à répondre à tes propres questions ? »**

Il s'installa plus confortablement contre son fauteuil.

**«Ah, et puisqu'on est aux questions réponses personnelles, je n'ai pas de soucis d'éjaculation et oui, j'ai pas besoin de toi… mais toi, tu as besoin de ma signature… donc, tu as besoin de moi… »**

Pouvait-on passer aux choses sérieuses ou bien devaient-ils continuer cette jouxte verbale ? Pas qu'il n'était pas capable de la tenir… Après tout, c'était pour Kylan. Durant son temps dans le cabinet, il n'était pas payé… Alex, si.

**-KYLAN-**

Eh Merde! Ca allait être plus compliqué que penser hein!? Kylan poussa un soupir en fermant les yeux, non pas découragé des attaques verbaux constants de Psy, mais parce qu'il avait, au final, raison.

Mais l'autre voulait mettre des limites, alors lui aussi en mettrait.

-C'bon. J'ai compris. J'abandonne.

Ce qui était complètement faux. Kylan? Abandonné? Il ne le faisait qu'une seule fois par année, essayant à chaque fois de plonger dans l'enfer le plus total avant de se réveiller le lendemain, le corps vide et la tête douloureuse. C'était toujours le même jour, la même bataille. Putain, ce psychologue était bon avec ses diplômes, mais est-ce qu'il avait vécu? Vraiment vécu? Avait-il déjà pissé dans son froc tant la peur lui tordait les boyaux? Il en doutait.

Toujours arrogant malgré tout, le jeune homme fouilla dans son pantalon pour y sortir un joint, n'attendant pas l'accord du psy avant de se l'allumer et tirer un bon coup. Qu'allait-il se passer? Il allait le foutre à la porte? Bon, oui il avait besoin d'argent car il n'en avait même pas assez pour se payer le billet du prochain bateau. Mais il y avait toujours d'autres moyens. Celui-ci était juste plus agréable. En plus, il avait repéré quelques petits culs - donc celui de Psy - qu'il se ferait bien avant de partir.

- T'as pas b'soin d'être aussi agressif Psy. Franch'ment, ta femme t'a donné d'la merde à bouffer c'matin. T'as beau dire qu't'as pas d'problème d'éjaculation, j'crois qu'oui 'vec ton air. J'peux t'aider pour ca.

Il tira à nouveau sur sa drogue, se penchant vers l'avant pour finalement observer Psy entre ses paupières plissées.

-T'veux savoir s'qui s'est passé hein? L'mec dérangeait et j'l'ai dégagé. Ya fait une plainte parce qu'yé pas capable d'porter ses couilles - assez p'tits en passant, pas grand chose d'impressionnant - et bon, j'me r'trouve ici. The end. Pour l'reste, c'pas d'tes affaires. Ca pas d'lien 'vec ici.

Reprenant sa position initiale, il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres, le feu du joint s'allumant alors qu'il aspire avec lenteur.

**-ALEX-**

Il n'était pas certain que son discours aurait l'effet voulu. Selon, il avait le droit à un rire, du sarcasme, de la colère ou simplement de la surprise. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas non plus pour cela. À chaque réponse, il saurait ressortir une autre théorie pour contrer un maximum son patient et le replacer sur des rails. Une fois qu'il eut fini son petit monologue, il haussa un sourcil à l'abandon soit disant de son vis-à-vis. Aussi vite ? Ça manquait de sincérité. Il le croyait vraiment stupide ? Soit, pour l'instant, il le laisserait supposer que c'était le cas.

**« Puisque nous sommes d'accord sur la façon dont cela va se dérouler, inutile de tergiverser là-dessus. »**

Son ton restait sans réplique à ce sujet. Il ne voulait montrer aucune gentillesse qui pourrait se jouer contre lui. Certains de ses patients trouvaient très drôle d'essayer de le prendre à son propre jeu et de tenter de le déstabiliser. En fermant toutes les ouvertures, il était bien plus tranquille et pouvait faire son travail comme il le voulait. Enfin, ça n'allait pas être gagné avec un joint qui était en train de s'allumer dans son bureau. Il n'était pas fan de ce genre de drogues. En fait, pas vraiment fan de tout ce qui était addiction. Alex était plutôt du genre sage de ce côté-là. Peut-être pour cacher d'autres vices, mais pour cela, on ne s'étalera pas dessus, c'était dans son domaine du privé.

Il inspira profondément, retenant son envie de lui dire d'éteindre le pétard et reprend une position plus droite, plus contrôlée, plus professionnelle.

**« La seule agressivité qu'il y aura dans cette pièce, ce sera la tienne…»**

Il décida de ne même pas prendre la peine de répondre concernant sa femme et son histoire d'éjaculation. Ce n'était que lui donner substance à discuter.**»**

**«Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas besoin de toi… »**

A la différence de Kylan qui le regardait, comme pour chercher une faille en lui. Relevant le menton, le regard perçant dans sa direction, nul prêt à lui céder la moindre petite parcelle de faiblesse, il attendit qu'il réponde à sa question de base : sa version des faits. Et ô, ça y est, il avait quelque chose. Le psychologue alla regarder le rapport de la sécurité avant de se concentré de nouveau sur l'homme baraqué face à lui.

**« Se faire passer à tabac en même temps de se faire virer de l'entreprise, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une question de couilles comme tu dis… Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter autant de hargne de ta part ? T'avait-il dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ou bien n'as-tu pas su te contrôler ? »**

La question était loin d'être innocente et ce que voudrait bien lui donner l'homme de la sécurité de la compagnie serait intéressant. Il profita pour le détailler plus en avant, nullement gêné par son inventaire explicite. Kylan devait plaire aux employeurs… Peut-être un peu trop ? L'employé avait eu une réflexion déplacée ?

**« Quoique tu en penses, ce sont mes affaires à partir du moment où on te demande de venir me voir. Et bien que tes manières sont assez… particulières, je fais avec. »**

Il esquisse un sourire en coin, prédateur.

**«Tout comme tu vas faire avec et supporter cette heure d'entretien avec moi. Donc… on reprend les questions réponses, veux-tu ? Les raisons de ton comportement ? Juste parce qu'il avait une sale gueule ou parce qu'il a dépassé les bornes ? »**

Et puis, merde ! Finalement, il se leva pour s'approcher et prendre le joint avant de l'écraser dans un cendrier qui servait surtout de déco sur son bureau sans demander l'avis de son possesseur.

**« Tu permets ? »**

Il alla s'appuyer sur son bureau, bras en arrière pour se tenir, parfaitement détendu.

**« A moins que ce soir-là, tu t'étais aussi drogué… ? Ce qui pourrait expliquer ton comportement ? »**

Oui, oui, un peu de provocation.


	3. Que le jeu commence

-KYLAN-

D'accord? C'était un grand mot, mais ce n'était pas à Kylan de le contredire. Le jeune homme inspira à nouveau sur son joint, la fumée emplissant ses poumons de chaleur et la drogue le calmant. Putain que c'était bon.

Il écarquilla les yeux en entendant la provocation de Psy, surpris et pourtant, pas tant que cela. Quoi? Mais, c'était quoi le bordel? Passer à tabac?

Il éclata de rire, un rire puissant, rauque qui emplissait la pièce, au point qu'une quinte de toux le tordit en deux jusqu'à ce qu'au bout de quelques secondes, il se calma.

-Wha' the fuck? This's wha' he said? Really? Bullshit! This fucker. T'crois sérieusement qu'j'ai passé c'mec à tabac?

Il plissa les paupières, dévoilant une partie de l'être mauvais, dur et quasi démoniaque qu'il pourrait être.

-Si j'l'avais réellement tabassé c'connard, Y'aurait même pas été capable d'l'écrire sa p'tain d'plainte. Y'aurait été branché à l'hosto. 'lors suffit comme conn'rie.

Franchement, c'était le comble. Il ne lui avait que foutu deux coups, bon assez violent, mais rien pour dire qu'il l'avait passé à tabac. Mais ce mec avait été violent lui-même et complètement bourré. Menaçant. Kylan détestait les menaces.

Une fois la petite colère passée, Kylan se concentra à nouveau sur les paroles du Psy, ses muscles se relâchant à nouveau. Maintenant, le jeu pouvait recommencer.

Il va pour tirer à nouveau sur son joint lorsque le docteur le lui prit des mains, l'écrasant. Aussi rapide qu'un grand félin, qu'un tigre blanc, Kylan réagit, sautant sur ses pieds pour attraper le collet du psychologue, l'autre poing si serré que ses jointures blanchirent. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent aussitôt, son contrôle claquant comme un élastique depuis trop longtemps étiré, dévoilant ses dents étincelantes.

Sa voix roula comme un grondement de tonnerre, bestiale.

-T'touches pas. À mes joints.

Et il réalisa son erreur.

-ALEX-

On vous avait dit que le métier de psychologue était dangereux ? Enfin, surtout quand on avait un patient comme Kylan, semble-t-il, surtout aidé par un joint. Enfin, chaque chose en son temps !

Pour l'instant, il écoutait la réaction à cette histoire de bagarre. Le rire se répercuta contre les murs de son bureau, emplissant quelques secondes la pièce avant de s'éteindre sur l'indignation de l'employé de sécurité. Croire qu'il avait passé à tabac ? Il ne croyait rien du tout… Pour l'instant, il voulait les versions avant de se faire une idée quelconque. Quoique… il n'était même pas là pour dire si il croyait ou non. Il était là pour faire une évaluation, pour savoir si l'homme était capable de travailler sans trop de faire de vagues, s'il savait se contenir, surtout pour des raisons minimes.

**« Je ne crois rien du tout, Kylan, je lis juste la plainte portée par cet employé à ton encontre… Rien ne t'empêche de me dire ce qu'il a bien pu faire ou dire pour mériter ton attention ?! »**

Alex ne releva pas la suffisance ou la colère de son vis-à-vis. Il en parvint quand même à un début de conclusion. Il était sanguin. Donc… la plainte n'était peut-être pas totalement injustifiée. Il y avait des circonstances atténuantes dans la plupart des situations délicates mais restait à définir l'échelle et savoir si le pétage de plomb était rapide ou bien plus lent.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et appréciait également de la mettre en œuvre, surtout pour ses poumons pas vraiment habitués par la drogue. Sans prévenir, il alla retirer le joint des lèvres de son propriétaire et l'écrasa, appréciant de voir le mégot s'éteindre. C'est dingue, qu'est ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver à ce genre d'addiction ? C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté et qu'il ne tenait pas vraiment, sachant pertinemment en tant que médecin ce que ça pouvait provoquer sur son corps.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et sans avoir eu le temps de cligner des yeux, il se retrouva empoigné par le col et un Kylan vraiment pas commode face à lui, le fusillant du regard.

Erreur…

Le canadien soutint son regard bien que la présence était menaçante. Montrer la moindre faiblesse en cet instant serait la pire chose à faire. Pourtant, il sentit son cœur manqué un battement et s'accélérer sous la montée d'adrénaline. Il n'était pas du genre bagarreur bien qu'il se savait capable de tenir une confrontation. Mais avec un de ses suivis, ce n'était pas la meilleure des solutions.

**« Lâches moi… »**

L'ordre était calme, sec, froid. Le menton relevé, les yeux le défiant d'une lueur encore contrôlée mais voilant son caractère. **« Je te rappelle que si tu me casses la gueule, la signature n'apparaîtra pas en bas du document… »**

Oui, bon, il préférait quand même signer que se faire démonter. Mais la provocation était un moyen de vérifier sa façon de se contrôler et apparemment, il ne savait pas… Juste pour un petit joint…Intéressant…

**« A moins que tu me prouves que ce type a raison… Il vaut mieux que tu te calmes de suite… »**

Il plissa les yeux, ses pépites émeraude étincelantes d'une envie de le pousser à bout. Vas y, prouves moi que tu ne te contrôles pas et tu peux dire adieu à ton boulot… En tous les cas, pas une seule fois il ne montra un signe de recul ou de peur. Bien le contraire…

-KYLAN-

-T'crois sérieus'ment qu'ta signature est c'qui a d'plus important en c'moment?

Il serra un peu plus la main autour du collet, se foutant bien de son travail, de sa vie et même du joint. L'autre avait tenté de l'intimider, de lui montrer qu'il était en contrôle de la situation alors qu'il se trouvait en présence d'un grand prédateur et ca, ca c'est une erreur. Kylan n'était pas un soumis, il ne le laissait pas imposer. Putain, l'autre n'avait même pas d'arme, rien d'imposant si ce n'était qu'une signature. Une putain de signature.

Mais ce qu'il lut dans ses yeux, ca c'était différent. Un homme qui n'avait pas peur, un homme qui était prêt à le prendre pour ce qu'il était, sans reculer. Et ce fut pour cette seule raison que Kylan le relâcha. Non pas parce qu'il le respectait, mais parce qu'il voulait en savoir plus, voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller.

Un jeu? Ca pourrait être intéressant. Excitant même. Et le gage? L'autre homme. Il allait l'avoir mentalement, physiquement et émotionnellement.

Serrant les dents pour se calmer, il recula enfin, les pupilles dures mais la tempête passée.

-T'es stupide pour un psy. T'devrais apprendre qu'ya des limites 'vec des mecs comme moi. C'pourrait être dang'reux.

Il reprit place sur le fauteuil, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour dégager son visage, ses pensées, soufflant plusieurs fois par les narines.

Ses lèvres pincées en disaient long sur son état d'esprit. Ohh il ne fallait pas s'y méprendre, il ne regrettait pas son geste, il ne regrettait jamais rien dans la vie - sauf elle. Mais il savait qu'en conséquence, il n'avait pas aidé sa cause et qu'il devrait commencer à chercher un autre travail. Bon, heureusement qu'il connaissait l'Underground. Il pourrait toujours faire quelques combats le temps de se trouver autre chose. Bon, c'était assez dur sur le corps, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait l'intention de passer 40 ans à vivre. Non, il était trop tête brulée pour y arriver. Et plus tôt il mourrait, plus tôt il la verrait.

Penchant la tête vers l'arrière, il ferma les paupières, prenant une grande inspiration avant de tendre la main.

-'lors, tu me l'donne mon papier? Tant qu'a pu travailler ici, j'vais aller chercher ailleurs tout d'suite. J'ai pas d'temps à perdre 'vec des merdes comme toi, Psy.

-ALEX-

Il le relâcha et Alex retint de montrer la moindre satisfaction. Il n'aurait su dire si c'était la signature ou autre chose qui l'avait résigné à l'écouter et à la limite, il en avait cure. L'importance était de récupérer sa chemise en état et qu'il puisse continuer sa séance comme prévue. Il était bien loin de se douter qu'une nouvelle idée venait de germer dans la tête de Kylan, celle de jouer avec lui. Bon, heureusement, il était capable de tenir la distance en besoin. Mais s'il pouvait également éviter d'être sur ses gardes en même temps que conduire une discussion, ce n'était pas plus mal pour lui – et moins fatiguant.

Une fois ses mouvements libres, il hésita à retourner à son bureau pour se mettre une distance de sécurité entre eux. Mais une petite voix lui supposa que ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Il voulait s'imposer, ce n'était pas en mettant un meuble entre eux deux comme pour éviter une nouvelle confrontation. Du coup, il choisit d'aller se poser sur le bureau, comme si de rien n'était. Il y avait eu altercation ? Ah oui ? A part sa chemise froissée, il ne semblait pas très traumatisé par celle-ci.

**« Je prends le risque… tu n'es ni le premier ni le dernier à me menacer…** **» **Il hausse les épaules. **« ** **Et tu vois, je suis toujours là… Il faut croire que je suis tombé sur des gars plus intelligents que moi et qui se sont calmés avant que ça ne dégénère. »**

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, dégageant son regard avant de croiser les bras, le détaillant, détendu. Kylan était imposant et ne manquait pas de dominer facilement. Pourtant, Alex n'était pas non plus à plaindre. Et il avait l'âge en plus. Mais sur les deux hommes, il était clair que pris comme ça, au hasard, c'était l'homme de sécurité qui aurait le dernier mot. C'est pourquoi c'était maintenant qu'il devait asseoir son autorité de psychologue pour ne plus y revenir. Donnez une miette et ils voudraient prendre ensuite le plat complet. Aucun compromis.

Le canadien secoua la tête à la main tendue vers lui. Pas moyen qui lui donne cette satisfaction de s'en tirer comme ça. Ils n'en étaient qu'au début.

**« Non. Le fait que tu m'aies lâché et que tu te rassoies prouve que tu sais te contenir même si ton envie est de me casser la gueule…Je vais donc laisser encore le bénéfice du doute avant de te faire virer tout de suite…» **Il a un sourire en coin. **«Désolé de te le dire, mais à moins que tu décides de toi-même quitter cette pièce, pour moi, notre entretien n'est pas fini. »**

Alors qu'il lui parlait, il jouait avec l'alliance de son mariage. Plus par habitude que raison particulière. Ce n'était pas Anita qu'il avait en tête en cet instant. Plutôt une jolie brune qu'il avait rencontrée trois jours plus tôt et qui venait de lui donner rendez-vous après cette séance. Pas farouche. Un bon moment en perspective. Alors, oui, si Kylan voulait partir maintenant, il ne dirait pas non. Mais en bon professionnel, il tenait à aller jusqu'au bout.

**« Donc, si on revient sur cette affaire… tu ne l'as pas passé à tabac… Mais qu'avait-il fait pour autant pour que tu interviennes.** Il était curieux de ce qui pouvait attirer la violence de l'américain. A part écraser son joint ? **Une réflexion de trop ? »**

Il était curieux de le comprendre, de savoir à quoi il fonctionnait… pour mieux le cerner, bien sûr.

-KYLAN-

Une lueur passa dans son regard. Une victoire. Manipulation. Est-ce que le psy croyait réellement qu'il voulait partir? Qu'il abandonnait? Ahah. C'était à mourir de rire. Qui venait de gagner? Il lui laissait la victoire sur le joint, mais celle-ci était sienne.

Il retint son rire, s'écrasant un peu plus sur le fauteuil, admirant tout de même le courage du docteur. S'il avait été un autre, il se serait surement réfugié derrière son bureau. Mais qu'importait car tout de suite, son attention fut attiré par autre chose. Ses jambes.

-Putain ces jambes. J'les imagine trop autour d'mes reins.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute en voyant la réaction de Psy, rigolant pour la première fois depuis qu'il était ici. Bien sur, il avait éclaté de rire quelques minutes plus tot, mais la, c'était différent. C'était plus naturel, plus détendu. Le jeu. Le jeu était important en ce moment. C'était tout ce qui le gardait ici, dans ce bureau.

Son attention descendit sur la bague, les mains longues et fines, qu'il imaginait bien autour de sa queue. Bordel, s'il continuait avec ce type de penser, il allait se retrouver avec un gros problème entre les jambes et pas sur que Psy voudrait l'aider. Pas avec une femme dans les parages. Une garce qui l'empêchait d'atteindre son nouveau but.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut son paquet de clope qu'il sortit de sa poche, s'en prenant une avec habileté, la portant à ses lèvres tout en lançant un regard défiant vers le Psy. Ce n'était pas un joint. Allait-il l'accepter?

-J'viens d'te l'dire. Même les boss l'savent. J'sais comment faire mon p'tain d'job. L'connard avait bu et y savait pu qu'yavait des règles à suivre, comme celle d'pas boire au travail. J'lui ai rapp'llé. Ya toujours pas voulu écouter donc j'l'ai foutu d'hors et y m'a cherché. Ya rien dit d'spécial, ya juste chialé comme l'putain qu'il était. Ya essayé d'rentrer à nouveau et la, ca m'a fait trop chier. Donc j'l'ai frappé assez pour qu'y rende tout c'qu'yavait bu. Sympa, mais rien d'spécial.

Il lui lança un regard innocent, trop innocent, un sourire affiché aux lèvres, sa clope pendante. Psy cherchait des histoires là ou il n'y en avait pas. Il s'était trompé de chemin s'il croyait surprendre Kylan, s'il croyait réellement qu'il était le plus fort à la manipulation. Car ce que Kylan donnait, il le reprenait avec intérêt.

-ALEX-

Ah bon, il n'avait pas gagné ? Mais était-ce seulement un jeu pour lui ? Pour psy, c'était son boulot. Pas vraiment une distraction à la base. Le tout était de garder le contrôle, pour le reste, c'était du bonus en fonction de la personne en face. Et pour l'heure, il ne trouvait pas vraiment très distrayant cet échange… Plutôt dangereux. Mais il n'allait pas le lui montrer, s'installant au bureau pour continuer la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

La réflexion de Kylan sur ses jambes le fit arquer un sourcil et il le fixa étonné. Pas souvent qu'il avait le droit à ce genre de compliments déplacés et en règles générales, c'était plutôt lui qui sortait ce type de phrases à ces conquêtes, quand il cherchait à les émoustiller un peu.

**« Étrange image mais je préfère que nous restions sur un domaine moins intime… »**

Il n'était pas gay. Il ne tenait pas à le devenir. Il n'avait peut-être même jamais songé à le devenir. N'était-il pas marié et père de deux enfants ? Certes, ça ne suffisait pas pour se targuer dans ses préférences sexuelles mais ça en donnait une bonne idée. N'était-il pas ici aussi à la demande de sa femme pour être plus tranquille et ne pas s'inquiéter de son mari volage ? C'était preuve que même Anita avait confiance dans les choix d'Alex concernant ses envies.

Le psychologue le vit prendre son paquet de clopes et planta son regard dans le sien, se demandant s'il aurait l'audace de l'allumer après l'écrasage en règle du joint ? Bon, pour une clope, il pouvait bien faire une concession. Mais il était assez étonné que Kylan ait absolument besoin de se détendre en sa présence. Car ce n'était pas ça, la nicotine ? Une dépendance ? Quelque chose que l'on inhalait particulièrement quand on était nerveux… ? ou pour donner l'impression qu'on était zen, en s'occupant les mains ? Le joint prenait le même chemin d'ailleurs.

**« Je préfère éviter également la cigarette… A moins que tu aies envie que l'on termine la séance dans le couloir parce ça puera partout… »**

Il l'écouta attentivement sur sa version des faits au passage et acquiesça. Ok… ça pouvait correspondre. Il aurait pu laisser passer l'histoire, clôturer le sujet s'il n'avait pas eu le droit à ce regard bien trop innocent et poussé. A la base, il n'était là que pour fermer le dossier et dire que l'homme de sécurité faisait son boulot et que c'était qu'une question de défense. Qu'il était capable de se contrôler et de ne pas dépasser les limites. D'ailleurs, il l'avait quand même prouvé en le lâchant malgré sa colère… Mais ce regard… qui cherche à le provoquer… Alex se retenait de ne pas l'ignorer. Que voulez-vous, il y a des personnes comme ça, qui vous donne envie de monter au créneau bien qu'à la base, vous pouvez être quelqu'un de très calme.

**« D'accord… donc, simple défense dans l'exercice de tes fonctions on va dire… ne pouvais tu pas simplement refermer la porte derrière toi et on en parlait plus ? Et… «**

Il s'interrompit, son téléphone sonnant sur son bureau. Un regard d'excuse en direction de son interlocuteur et il répondit. C'était bien évidemment Anita, sa femme. Elle l'appelait facilement deux fois par jour. Jalouse ou simplement possessive ? En même temps, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, son comportement de mari infidèle lui collant à la peau.

**« Oui…. Non, je suis encore en rendez-vous... Oui, au travail, évidemment, où veux-tu que je sois ? … Tu rentres tard ? Ok… Non, non, pas de soucis, j'ai du travail encore, donc, je resterais plus longtemps au bureau, ça me gêne pas… ok… à tout à l'heure… »**

Un peu agacé de cette interruption mais intéressé de ce temps libre qui venait de se rajouter pour sa petite brune, il reporta son attention vers l'américain. Bon, on écourte la séance ou pas ?

**« Si tu n'a rien de plus à rajouter, on va dire que cette affaire est close… ? »**

On écourte. Il aurait plus de temps pour lui… A moins que Kylan lui donne une raison en plus de prolonger la séance, il avait sa version des faits, c'était ce qu'on lui demandait, non ?


End file.
